versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonite
Dragonite is a dual Dragon and Flying-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the series. Background Dragonite is a psuedo-legendary Pokémon hailing from the Kanto region. This draconic Pokémon supposedly lives out at sea, and there have been reports of it guiding survivors of shipwrecks safely to land. While it is usually docile and kind-hearted, it can still be pushed to it's limits, though enraging a Dragonite is not something that is recommended. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Naturally learns the move Twister. Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu.) | Large Town Level (Left behind a large crater in Vermillion City.) | At least Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to Pupitar, a second-stage Pokémon. Is likely stronger than most final evolutions due to being a psuedo-legendary.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon like Pikachu, which naturally learns Thunder, a move that utilizes sky to ground lightning.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Dratini.) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, which can dodge light-based moves such as Doom Desire. Which these moves normally have 100% accuracy in the games, in other media they are portrayed as being capable of dodging attacks like these.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Large Town Level | At least Large City Level (All of this scaling to Attack Potency, plus the fact that they can all contend with fellow Pokémon of similar tiers.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement via Thunder Wave, Fixed Damage via Dragon Rage, Resistances to Electric, Fire, Grass, and Water-type attacks | Same as previous | Same as before plus Healing via Roost, chance for Paralysis Inducement via Thunder Punch, chance for Burn Inducement via Fire Punch, Resistances to Bug and Fighting-type moves, Invulnerability to Ground-type moves unless hit during Roost, Weather Manipulation, Stat Manipulation Negation, Power Nullification, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: At least Average (Like most Pokémon, requires input and training from a trainer for battle strategies and Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Dratini/Dragonair:' **'Shed Skin:' Primary ability. If the user is inflicted with a status condition, they have a one in three chance each turn to cure it by shedding their skin. **'Marvel Scale:' Hidden ability. Boosts the user's Defense if they are inflicted with a status condition. *'Dragonite:' **'Inner Focus:' Primary ability. Makes the user immune to flinching. **'Multiscale:' Hidden ability. If the user is at full health, the damage of an opposing attack will be reduced. Moves *'Wing Attack:' A Flying-type physical move in which the user swoops in and strikes the target with it's wings. *'Mist:' An Ice-type status move. The user creates a mist around themselves that prevents the opponent from lowering their stats. *'Aqua Jet:' A Water-type physical move with increased priority. The user coats itself in water and strikes at a speed that makes it "almost invisible". *'Fire Punch:' A Fire-type physical move. The user coats it's fist in flames and punches the target with a slight chance to burn them. *'Thunder Punch:' An Electric-type physical move. The user charges it's fist with electricity and punches the target with a slight chance to paralyze them. *'Wrap:' A Normal-type physical move. The user traps and squeezes the target for five turns, dealing consecutive damage to them in the process. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move that lowers the Defense of all adjacent targets. *'Thunder Wave:' An Electric-type status move. The user casts out a jolt of electricity that paralyzes it's target. *'Dragon Rage:' A Dragon-type special move. The user attacks with an energy pulse that always deals a fixed amount of damage, regardless of the opponent's type. *'Agility:' A Psychic-type status move. The user relaxes and lightens it's body to sharply boost it's Speed. *'Dragon Tail:' A Dragon-type physical move. The user strikes the opponent with it's tail hard enough to knock them away and retreat, bringing out another Pokémon in their place (if applicable). *'Slam:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user strikes hard with an appendage (in Dragonite's case, it's tail). *'Outrage:' A Dragon-type physical move. The user is sent into a frenzy for a few turns attacking the opponent. Once it calms down, it becomes confused. *'Hyper Beam:' A Normal-type special move. The user shoots out a powerful beam of energy. So powerful that the user has to take a turn to recharge after using. *'Roost:' A Flying-type status move in which the user lands to restore it's health. Flying-type defensive properties are ignored during use of this move. Key Dratini | Dragonair | Dragonite Weaknesses *Dratini and Dragonair take double damage from Dragon, Fairy, and Ice-type moves, and likely moves with similar properties. Dragonite has the same weaknesses, in addition to Rock and quadruple damage from Ice. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large Town Level Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Weather Manipulators